Betrayed
by X.Ready.Or.Not.X
Summary: Italy feels betrayed by the ones he thought cared about him the most. Revenge is his only motive now. Will he decide to form alliances with others, willing to hurt the ones he felt betrayed by? Will Japan be able to win back his heart? At the same time, will this war ever end, especially with a lot of betrayal and fights among the allied nations? Everyone is falling apart slowly...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Betrayed

**Author: **X. Living. And. Laughing. X

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia.

**Summary: **Italy feels betrayed by the ones he thought cared about him the most. Revenge his only motive now. Will he decide to form alliances with others, willing to hurt the ones he felt betrayed by? Will Japan be able to win back his heart before another does?

**Author's Note: **Ahhh! My first Hetalia short story! It shouldn't be more than 10 chapters, unless I think otherwise! This will be a Italy/Japan fanfic since I feel we don't see a lot of that out there! The characters will be OCC as the story goes along. I mean, they will have the same attitudes (like America acting all conceited or Japan being somewhat...awkward), but they will do things they wouldn't do if it were up to the makers of this anime. Please REVIEW! (Will either delete this and start a new story or continue depending on how you guys think of it so far)

* * *

Italy's POV

_No one believes me...no one believes me..._

That is all that ran through his mind as he burst out of the conference room, which was an equivalent to hell for him. All those countries, looking at him with accusing faces. No one believed a word he said. _Not even Germany..._

What broke Italy the most was that he thought Germany was his closest friend. Best friend in fact. Aren't best friends supposed to have faith in each other no matter what? Even Japan, who was usually emotionless, gave him the accusing look as well.

Japan...well, they were friends in the other countries eyes, but Italy had always wanted to be more. It was just that Japan was so mysterious that Italy just wanted to see him open up towards him, maybe even show a little affection.

Italy's eyes darkened as he ran. _No, forget that. That's the past. If they won't believe you, that means they don't give a damn about you._

Such dark and scary thoughts went through poor Italy's mind, but it was clouded by the feeling of betrayal and hurt.

_By now, they are probably plotting ways to kill me. But I won't let them. I won't let them!_

* * *

_Flashback:_

_The usual conference started like usual, as America was checking the attendance. Only the major countries attended this meeting._

_"Who cares about anyone else? I'm here and that's all that matters!" he said as he swallowed a few pounds of hamburgers._

_"It's a wonder you don't have a heart attack from eating all that junk", Britain scoffed, obviously annoyed with the guy wearing glasses._

_"At least this junk doesn't taste like those crappy, inedible, food you call scones", America said back._

_Of course, this caused the both of them to tackle one another onto the ground, which resulted in Germany yelling at them like usual. After that was settled, he began calling out the countries._

_"America"._

_"YO!"_

_"Japan"._

_"Hai"._

_"Italy"._

_"PASTAAAA!"_

_"Fran-"_

_Suddenly, the door burst open. Everyone turned towards the person who had just burst into the room, which was Italy's brother, Romano, or South Italy. He looked all beaten up and had (fake) bruises. (which no one except for Italy noticed)_

_See, for the past years, there had been a sibling rivalry sort of thing between the two Italy's. North Italy was content with having Italy split between the two of them, however, Romano wanted more. He wanted all of Italy to himself._

_Italy glared at his brother as Germany and the other countries ran over to his side. _

_"Romano! Are you okay?" Germany asked in concern._

_"N-n-no!" he stuttered out before pointing 'weakly' to his brother. "BECAUSE OF HIM!"_

_"What?" Italy (Veneziano) said as every country looked at him with questioning eyes. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Don't play innocent brother! You tried to kill me right before this conference today, didn't you?!"_

_"What are you-"_

_"You wanted all of Italy to yourself, with me out of the picture!"_

_Every single country gasped, even Russia. Germany looked at his ally sternly._

_"Italy, is this true?"_

_"Germany, it's not-"_

_"Absolutely disgusting!" Britain said haughtily. "How horrific!"_

_"I gotta agree with Britain. No cool dude", America said with his eyes closed and shaking his head. His eyes flew open. "Wait, did I just agree with Britain?"_

_"How could you Italy? I never thought you were the type to do such a crime", Japan said backing away from the hurt country. "How can I consider you my ally after this?"_

_Italy opened his mouth to speak, but Germany shook his head. "I'm with Japan on this one. Perhaps you should just go"._

_"But Germany! I'm innocent! I didn't do anything!" Italy pleaded. "My brother, he's lying to all of you!"_

_"Then how do you explain him looking beat up?" Russia asked simply with a slight frown. France nodded at this question._

_"Anyone can look at way by just falling down the stairs! Believe me, I've done that before and looked worse than that!" Italy claimed, but all the other countries were either backing away from him in slight fear or giving him a dirty look._

_Italy looked over at Germany and Japan, whose eyes were narrow and cold towards him. He felt as though a bucket of ice was poured on his heart._

_"You know what! I don't need this!" he yelled in the most non-Italy like way. "I don't need you! I don't need any of you!"_

_With that, he stormed out of the conference room, no one noticing his tears._

* * *

Japan's POV

Everyone was quiet as Italy stormed out of the room. Slowly, each country began moving again, some assisting Romano to his feet. I rubbed the back of my neck as I went over to Germany, who was looking at the floor.

"I can't believe he would do something so horrific like this", Germany muttered. "Trying to murder and hurt his out brother..."

I closed my eyes as I felt slightly guilty at the sight of him running out the room like that. _But he lied to us...there is no higher dishonor than to lie. We cannot be allies no longer. That's how it must be._

Maybe I did have this weird feeling for him. Some sort of an odd, affectionate feel which I found slightly uncomfortable. Every time he touched me, I would feel a slight shock in my skin...of course before I pushed him off. But I would have to push that behind me if this is the kind of person he is turning out to be.

"But wait, so this means that fellow can dangerous, am I correct?" Britain said sipping a cup of tea. "If he tried to murder his brother, he simply can't be let loose".

"So what do we do? Lock him up?" America said.

"But of course, if that is what we have to", Germany said closing his eyes. I nodded, in agreement along with the other countries.

The door suddenly burst open. China came walking in, his eyes filled with slight concerned. "Is everything alright in here?" he asked.

"Nein, everything is fine here", Germany said slowly, not looking at him.

"Why are you late again China?!" Britain said looking angry.

"Oh, well on my way here, I realized I forgot my wanton snacks, so I went back down to get them from my car, but I realized I didn't even bring them. Oh, hey Romano", he suddenly said. "By the way, why were you throwing yourself down the stairs? You look badly beaten up as if someone tried to kill you".

My eyes flew over to the South Italian, who suddenly fell down onto the floor since France and Russia, who were supporting him, let go of him. They were also gaping at him. Romano suddenly looked very guilty as realization hit me badly.

_Italy was telling the truth..._

My heart sank instantly when this processed through my mind. "Italy-kun...", I said softly to myself.

"What have we done?" Germany looked over at me as all the countries suddenly looked guilty, except for China, who stood around looking confused.

* * *

_Betrayed by these friend _

_Who promised to trust to the very end_

_They didn't keep their pledge_

_So I'll make sure to get my revenge_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's NOTE: Yes, I realized I've messed up on the POV part in the last chapter. Whenever I have time, I'll go back and check it. Anyways, continue reviewing please!**

* * *

Italy's POV

I was planning on going back to my house, but decided against that. _I don't want the others to find me. Even if I fight back, I'll have no chance. Wait, did I just say fight? I meant wave my white flag in surrender. But there was no way I would kiss up to those jerks!_

Perhaps I could hide in this forest. I'll live among the animals that live here. I wonder if they have any pasta...

I walked slowly into the dark woods, looking around fearfully. I was seriously thinking of going back to the conference to ask the countries to spare me, but I decided to stand my ground. _They don't deserve me at all..._

Then again, they never liked me anyways. I paused, only realizing how true it was. None of them liked me since they always thought I caused trouble for them.

I remembered how Britain, America, and France kidnapped me, only to send me back in a package labelled "fuck".

I remembered how Germany would always yell at me whenever we did our training course. He would always put his head down in shame every time I gave him my answer.

I especially remembered how I went to go give Japan a hug, only to quickly have him push me off. Even though I didn't say it, it hurt. A LOT. It was like I was a parasite or something.

Was our friendship also a lie? Was Japan and Germany just playing with me? Did they try and test my feelings?

I know I mess up, but can I help it? All I want was pasta! Also, I just couldn't see the war from their point of views. Fighting and pain...it sounds absolutely dreadful!

Suddenly, I stopped and sniffed the air.

"Mmmm, what smells so good?" I said, salivating a little. I looked around and spotted a plate of pasta on the ground! "PASTAA!" I ran over to the piping hot plate. This doesn't look at all suspicious!

There was even a fork beside it, which I picked up and started slurping it down.

"Yum, this taste so much better than Britain's food!" I said happily. However, my head began to feel dizzy as I dropped the plate and fork. I felt myself blacking out slowly...just fading into the darkness.

Gosh, I wish someone would turn on the lights in my head...

* * *

Japan's POV

"Germany. What are we to do?" I asked, feeling more than worried sick for my fri- ally. More than anything at the moment, I just wanted to wrap my arms around that pasta-loving country and tell him how sorry I was from the bottom of my- what am I saying? I've been spending too much time with him. _(Reference to how Japanese people are easily influenced)_

"We must split up and look for Italy", he said seriously.

"But I'm here!" Romano said. A part of me wanted to take my sword and cut off his head. But that would make my sword unclean. Besides, he was now tied up in a chair very tightly in rope.

"Shut up you!" America said shoving an apple in South Italy's mouth, making him quiet.

"We should have search groups", Russia said with his usual, creepy smile.

Germany nodded. "Or course. Me and Japan will go to his house and see if he is there. America, France, and Britain will search around this conference building. Russia and China will go ask the other countries if they have seen him", he said. "Inform everyone you can".

"He wouldn't do anything drastic, right?" America asked, eating a burger.

Germany didn't answer. Instead, the two of us exchanged worried looks before looking back the countries. Italy was kind of known for making irrational decisions without thinking things over.

"We better hurry", was all Germany could say.

I nodded. "Hai."

We were already out of the conference room, racing to Germany's car. I spotted Italy's sports car parked.

"Look Germany, it's Italy's car", I said. "He must be still in the building".

"But China said he saw Italy running out. He must have took off somewhere".

"But then that means he probably didn't return home. He probably didn't want us to find him".

"Where could he have gone off to then?" Germany said scratching his head, but I could tell by his voice that he was extremely worried. I was, too. We should have listened to Italy. I mean, we knew him better than his brother, yet we assumed the worst from him.

"Germany", I said closing my eyes. "What do you think could be going through Italy's head now?"

A pause. "I have no idea Japan. No idea".

* * *

_We have lost a friend whom we must find_

_Hopefully our luck will be more kind_

_What we have done is total dishonor_

_Hopefully our friendship with Italy isn't a goner_


	3. Chapter 3

Italy's POV

"...pasta...pasta...", I repeated subconsciously over and over again.

"He's waking up! He's waking up!" someone whispered.

I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the light in the room. "Where am I?" I asked as I looked around me. Only now did I notice I was in a comfy bed. And that smell...was it pasta? All my senses weren't really working properly, but I can at least tell that it wasn't British food.

"Canada, I think he's waking up!"

Canada? That name sounds familiar...

"I can hear you Sealand, now pipe down."

Another familiar, yet not so familiar name...Sealand, Canada...my brain is all woozy.

I let out a yawn as I tried sitting up in the bed. My vision started getting better as I looked at my surroundings. Cozy and warm. Two friendly looking people were sitting by my bed...wait, I know these people!

"C-Canada?" I said slowly, looking to the older looking man with glasses. Then, I turned to the younger looking boy. "Sealand? What are you guys do-"

"We brought you here", Canada said with a warm voice. "The minute we heard of your dilemma, we decided to take you in."

"W-Wait. D-Dilemma? Take in?" I start to say.

The young boy smiled at me. "Allow us to explain Italy. We heard what happened in that conference room. We were, too, in the same building, but not the same room".

Canada nodded. "We saw what happened as we were passing by the door in your conference room. We saw how those other countries looked at you with contempt, and disbelief. And, we saw that you were _innocent._"

My eyes widened at this. _Well, they are the first to think so. _My heart felt a little lighter.

"When we saw you storm out of the room like that, we decided to go after you", Sealand said sitting on the bed and swinging his legs back and forth. "You would be perfect".

"Perfect for what?"

"We are going to declare war against the other countries".

My stomach gave a slight lurch. "War?"

"Indeed", Canada said. "See, me and young Sealand have been...thinking for a while now. The two of us have been either unrecognized as countries, or people tend to forget who we even are! For one thing, that stupid America is always getting me into trouble." The smile on his face faded quickly and came back as he said this.

"No one every acknowledges me", Sealand said sadly. "I always tried to make friends with other countries, but they don't notice me." _Friends... "_That is, until I met Canada here", he added giddily.

Canada smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. I smiled along with them, feeling super warm for the first time in a while.

"I can be your friend", I said to the little boy.

His face brightened. "Oh boy! For real?"

I nodded. "I can show you how to make pasta!" I felt more giddy and energetic now. "You should meet my friends, Germany and Jap-", I stopped myself halfway in the sentence, realizing it wasn't true. They were never my true friends.

Sealand and Canada seemed to have noticed this and the boy came over and sat right next to me.

Canada sat onto the bed. "Italy, this war...I'm not a big fan of wars to be honest. I know you and Sealand are not either." I nodded slightly, thinking about all the white flags I have made in the past. "However, if we do declare and fight this war, we will become recognized. We will be as superior to the other countries. And you may have your revenge on your former allies, who have betrayed you."

I gulped. I wasn't all for the war at all. No, I would see myself making white flags and making pasta to serve to the enemy, hoping they would spare me. However, as I thought about this, images and memories of Germany and Japan flashed through my mind. All that training session, all those meetings together...

I felt saddened for a moment that I would try to hurt them, but that was quickly removed from my head.

"Think about it Italy", Canada said in a soothing voice. "Your former allies, could you even call them allies? Could you even call them friends? Allies, friends, partners are supposed to believe each other at all times. Instead, they turned on you, though you were clearly innocent. Remember how quick it was for them to turn on you?"

It was all true. Here, I have finally found warm, _true_ friends. I smiled as the young boy hugged me gently. Japan would have never hugged me. Germany would have never been warm and affectionate to me.

This could work for me. I could have my revenge against them. Make them feel like how I felt. Every word they said against me in that conference room was like a stab in the heart. _I wanted them to feel my pain._

"So, will you be willing to form an alliance with us?" Canada asked. Sealand looked at me with pleading eyes.

I smiled and nodded. "I will."

* * *

_A new alliance is formed between nations_

_Looks like Italy has found others and formed good relations_

_The question is how Japan and Germany are_

_Lets hope that they haven't really pushed Italy that far_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I know the characters are all out of character. I know that when countries like Japan speak, they pronounce it differently like, "It's 'rery pleased to meet you" and stuff like that. Since this is my first Hetalia fanfic, I'm not so used to that accent thing. I've only somewhat attempt with Germany's accent, which is prety much replacing all the "w" with "v". As in "vat", which is "what".**

**Probably in later chapters, I'll start using Japanese words when I get to Japan's POV. This story is kind of messed up since like I said, this is my first Hetalia fanfic. Please review! xD**

* * *

3rd Person's POV

"So, no luck I take it?" Japan sighed as all the nations gathered back into the conference room.

"Apparently not", England said taking his seat. "Now where can that little rascal have run off to?"

All the countries, especially Japan and Germany, had a look of frustration and worry on their faces.

France sighed and closed his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair.

America paused eating burgers for once as he stared off into space.

England remained in his seat quietly, looking down at his fingers.

Russia had the same expression on his face as he did half an hour ago.

China remained confused (since no one really told him what was going on and why Italy would run away).

Germany put his head in his hands in frustration at himself.

Japan was the only one, looking around the room as the rest of the countries looked like they have given up. He got up and slammed his fist on the table, a very un-Japan like thing to do.

"What are you all moping around for! This is not going to get Felicano-kun back!" he yelled at all the other stunned looking countries. "We can't give up now! We must find him!"

Everyone just stared at the Asian country since this was the first time they have ever seen him, or rather heard him use this kind of tone. Germany looked at him incredulously and curiously.

"Japan...", he muttered.

America decided to speak up. "Dude, it's seriously hopeless at this point. I mean, we looked everywhere for him. By now, he could have traveled to the moon for all we know!"

"I must agree with America", France said with his eyes closed. "It's simply hopeless by this point!"

"I agree with those two", England said looking at Japan. "We can only wait for him to show up. There is no way he could stay in hiding forever. He will eventually turn up-"

England's sentence was interrupted by the sound of a fax machine. Everyone turned towards it, momentarily forgetting about finding Italy, except for Japan.

Germany walked over to the machine and took the paper that rest on top of it now. "Vat is this?" he asked loud enough for people to hear. He looked at the paper as his eyes widened at the first sentence. "It's a declaration of war!"

All the countries in the room stood up at this. "What? How is that possible? All the major countries are here!" America said. "Especially me! Who would declare war on us?"

Germany's face paled as he read down the paper. He hadn't even finished reading it when he dropped the paper, shaking violently now. The countries looked at each other surprised and scared. What could make Germany act like this?

America went up and took the paper that he had dropped. He scanned through the paper. His reaction was somewhat similar to Germany's, except he wasn't speechless. He dropped his burger.

"G-Guy! A new group of countries have formed an alliance!" he said all rather fast.

"What is the name of this alliance whom have declared war against us?" Russia asked more calmly then others would have asked.

America looked around the room as mentioned the name. "_Nova Italia_."

Everyone gasped.

Japan's eyes widened in extreme shock as he tried to process this in his head. He, too, began shaking as he shut his eyes.

China dropped his wanton he was currently eating.

Russia's calm demeanor changed slowly as he began to look stunned.

France fell out of his seat.

England split his tea onto himself.

Germany remained where he was with the same expression on his face. "I can't believe it", he said in a dangerously quiet voice. "I can't believe it. Have we really pushed him that far away from us?"

Japan clenched his fist. More than anything, he wanted to stab himself for letting this happen. They would be at war against Italy. Even though Italy would obviously be helpless on the battlefield and they would probably just kidnap him at the most rather than kill him, it still hurt too much for him to think about going against his friend. Perhaps the only one that he has ever really grown to love.

"Dear enemies", America started to read the letter. "A new alliance, _Nova Italia_, has declared war strictly on the following: Germany, England, Japan, and America". He swallowed as he said his own name. "Our abilities on the battlefield have not been duplicated nor used, but I can warn you not to underestimate us. Our fellow comrades will fight to the best of our abilities to gain our recognization as countries. Once again, you have been warned. Prepare yourself for something that could be almost as deadly as WWII."

Japan closed his eyes as he thought about the cruel times and consequences of that destructive war.

America continued on. "We have gotten quite a few nations on our side, including your ex-ally. We all want-", he paused slowly looking up at the other countries from his reading. "-_revenge_."

The nations in the room gasped as both Japan felt his heart shatter. Germany remained on the verge of breaking down.

"With our new ally, we shall make each and every one of us a stronger nation. In honor of our young, new allies's historical background, we shall restore and improve what we will call, _New Italy_."

America held up the paper for everyone in the room to see. "They signed it, including Italy."

* * *

_Uh oh! Looks like Italy has joined the other side_

_To add to this now, there will be another war worldwide_

_The nations are on a verge of breaking down_

_The absence of Italy can only cause so many to frown_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So in this chapter, we go a little into World War II discussion. This is historically true, according to the U.S.A. POV. However, I'm not too sure about Japanese POV. Everyone thought different things in the war, depending which side they were on, but I tried my best to write it. **

* * *

Japan's POV

"VAT?!" Germany yelled in response to what America had just said, who was still holding up the paper that contained Italy's signature in declaring war on us. "They must have forced him, no doubt!"

"Either way, you all know what this means", Russia said coolly. "War is among us. Whether the country has decided to join by force or not, the war is still coming. No one can stop it."

Everyone looked at Russia. I tried to get up, but suddenly collapsed to the ground, holding my chest.

"Japan!" Germany ran over to me along with the other nations.

A very uneasy feeling came over me as I held my heavy chest._ The bomb that nearly destroyed me...watching Germany nearly commit suicide...even watching the other countries struggle...that one war had costed more than 60 million lives. _

Just thinking of another World War was just too much for me to bear. Panting, I managed to say, "Don't worry, I'm okay. I just need a drink of water."

With that, I ran out of the room, out into the empty hallway. I needed to lean against the wall for support since my legs had become weak. _We would be fighting against Italy...what if we destroy him? Even when the war is over, how will things ever be the same between us again? I think I must finally admit it...I think I love...It-_

"Yo, dude!" America suddenly said interrupting my thoughts. "Hey, you okay?"

I tried to smile. "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern."

He leaned against the wall with his back to it next to me. "Another world war...huh? Just what the world needs...", he said in an ironic tone. "You know, I can't tell you how devastated we were when we found out the number of casualties in that one war. The most any other world has ever had."

I could only nodded slightly. A slight feeling of bitterness came over me, however. "But you had the least casualties when it came to your citizens."

"Right, I guess being over seas does have it's good points", he chuckled slightly, but quieted down again. "I remember when I set those atomic bombs on you...", he said in a somber voice. "Honestly, I really was hesitant at first, but my boss insisted that we had to end the war before it killed more people-"

"So you figured trying to kill me was better?" I spat out.

"Hey!" he raised his hands up defensively. "It really wasn't my call. After the war, I found out that more than 75% of the people would have been against it, had it been the people's choice. I guess we forgot that we were a democracy at that point."

I smiled slightly, not looking at him. "You did help us out in the end, though it will never make up for the amount of damage."

"I guess it was just pay back for that little Pearl Harbor incident. All we wanted to do was stay out of war...", America said looking at his hands. "But I guess we would have entered either way. You can't have a world war with the hero!"

Shaking my head, I looked sideways at the nation. "Why are you here?"

"Because, I wanted to tell you that everything is going to be okay in the end. I know how difficult it is, but we will all get through this."

"Except for Italy", I accidentally slipped out. Turning to the nation, I stood up straight. "Please America-san! We must not hurt Italy-san, even if we are against him! Hurt or kill the other nations if we must, but we cannot do anything to him!" I bowed my head. "Please!"

"Dude! Calm down! No one will probably try and hurt him on purpose! Both Germany and France seems to have a soft spot for him, me and England just finds him annoying, but we don't hate him. We as nations must stick together, just like the United States of America!" he raised a fist in the air.

I looked back down on the floor, knowing that someone will get hurt the most in this war. It's just like every other wars. Even the countries that win go through tough times. Countries will fall and will eventually be taken over by a new country. That was the truth.

"And besides, there is-", America started to say, but he suddenly collapsed to the ground, holding his right shoulder in pain. He started to howl as his breathing seemed to become unsteady.

"America-san!" I yelled as I dropped to the ground, trying to get his arms. "America-san! Help! Someone help!"

Suddenly, I heard the other countries beside me.

"America! Alfred!" England yelled in panic, calling the nation by his regular name. "What has happened?"

"Try and stay vith us!" Germany said, pinning his arms to the side. "Help me out guys!"

I held one of his arms down as the nation continually twitched. He started to calm down slowly, however, until he finally just stopped. He kept his hand over his heart.

"Are you okay?" China asked him.

"Someone just attacked the capital. It's nearly destroyed", the nation said, looking serious.

"I'll send over some of my troops to back you up", England said.

"Do you know who attacked you?" France asked.

America nodded slowly. "M-My brother."

* * *

_Memories of wars and pain are frightening_

_Then the attack on America had just hit like lightning_

_It is the time for war_

_though poor Japan might not be able to take it anymore_


	6. Chapter 6

Italy's POV

"Training already? But I want pasta!" I whined at the young boy in front of me. He laughed as he took my hand and led me to the training site.

"Come on Italy, I promise you pasta after we train a little", Sealand said. "For now, we have to train while Canada is away".

"Sealand", I said quietly as possible. "Do you think we can win?"

The optimistic boy smiled brightly and nodded. "Don't you worry Italy! Whenever you need help, I'll be there for you! Canada will also be there for you as well!"

I smiled as we began our training session. Canada specifically instructed us to work with newer, technological weapons. He also wanted us to go over some strategies he made up himself. He's a good tactician, maybe even better than Germany sometimes!

My heart felt slightly heavy thinking of my dear, old friend...wait, he is NOT my friend! Nor is Japan, nor America, nor England, nor any of them!

"What other allies do we have?" I asked.

"Uh, we actually have quite a handful...Estonia, Denmark, and some other countries mostly in Central Europe, which is good so that we can attack from the inside out!"

I nodded, glad that I would have some backups with me when we went to war.

"Okay, so according to Canada, he will strike America at the capital. Geographically, Canada is closest to his brother. This won't guarantee that America will fall, but at least we can start by weakening him."

"Wont that hurt him?" I cringed a little as I thought about the burger eating nation.

"Yes it will Italy", Sealand said quietly. "But think about it this way. We don't plan on killing any of the nations. In the end, we want THEM to be bowing down to us, the new union, _Nova Italia_."

I smiled slightly at this. "You didn't have to name that after me you know", I said thankfully to the young country. "I would have been fine with Nova CanadaSealandItaly-"

"It's fine Italy! Besides, you're main nation here! With you, we are sure to win!"

My heart fluttered a little at this. No one has ever said that they would win with me on their side. Normally, it was the opposite, especially with Germany and Japan.

Japan...he would put his head down in shame or embarrassment while Germany yelled at me. Friends don't do that, right?

"Come on Italy, how bout we do a few laps before taking a pasta break?" Sealand said.

"Yay!"

* * *

Japan's POV

"They are starting...", Russia said closing his eyes. "We must hurry."

"America, how are you feeling now?" China asked the weakened nation.

Pumping his fist, the nation (who was now eating burgers again) responded with a confident, "FINE!" He stood up, looking better than ever. "You know what? I'm perfect! After all, I'm the hero!"

I rolled my eyes as I went over to Germany.

"Germany, what are we to do?" I asked him. "They've begun to attack us. Will we have to respond and fight back?"

"We must Japan", he said closing his eyes. "Otherwise, it will be the end of us."

"What about Italy?"

A pause. "If we must, we have no choice but to attack him if he inter-"

"NO!" I covered my hands with my ears, shaking my head violently. "Please tell me you don't mean it! Anything but that!"

"Japan, we must", he said sadly, but firmly before walking away as I collapsed to my knees for the second time that day.

_I care too much for him, yet he's my enemy. Like a sakura in spring, I love how he blooms and opens up for the whole world to see. Even though his ways and actions may be childish and inappropriate, this world needs more laughs than war._

A single tear rolled out of my eyes as visions of Italy dying ran through my mind. I would be the one to take that blow for him anytime. If Germany won't be there for him, I would be.

"Japan!"

I nearly jumped in the air at the sound of the voice. England was walking towards me.

"Mr. England-san", I said back politely, wiping away the tear from my eye. "Anymore news?"

"We have a new conference."

"With our allies?"

"No, with the opposing side."

My heart skipped. That meant I would be able to see Italy. Maybe I could convince him to stop this foolishness and come back to us.

"Our hope is to negotiate with them", he said, then added, "and Italy."

"Of course", I said emotionless, looking at the ground.

"If things don't go well, there are plans to use...nuclear weapon."

"What?!" my head shot up instantly. Instinctively, I grabbed the front of the nation's shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"America's boss, especially after that attack on the U.S. capitol, which is now considered one of the worst attacks in U.S. history", England said quickly and nervously. "A-Also there is Russia and possibly the except of my b-boss as well."

I let go of him as I leaned against the wall and put my hand on my forehead. "Doesn't anyone learn from the past? Don't they realize that it may not just be the end of them, but the end of us as well?"

"No one reads those history books anymore...", England said. "However, don't forget that we are to blame as well."

"But of course, England-san", I said quietly. "I just wish-"

I didn't get to complete my sentence. The entrance door suddenly slammed open. There were quite a few nations standing there, looking defiant and aggressive. However, the one that stood out to me the most was the nation with the coldest expression on his face, I could barely recognize him. However, the single hair curled that stuck out from his hair gave him away easily.

"Italy-san", I whispered as England next to me looked at them with no emotion on his face.

"Looks like we will be starting the conference early", he said.

* * *

_A new conference arises_

_Plus there will be more surprises_

_What is with Italy? Is he okay?_

_The nations may fear they have driven him away_


	7. Chapter 7

Japan's POV

"Come on Italy, let's go to the conference room", one of the nations which looked like America muttered. That must be his brother, Canada.

Italy looked at him and nodded, holding the hand of a younger boy. Was he a nation?

"Of course Canada."

The other nations followed, not before giving both me and England glares. "Italy-san", I whispered again. I nearly ran after him, but England held me back by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"We better start heading up to the conference room", he said darkly.

I nodded numbly as I began up the stairs to the room. I so badly wanted to go over to Italy and tell him how sorry I was. Maybe hugging was a little too far, but if Italy did hug me, I would hug back (only if he was the one that made the first move).

"Gomen'nasai Italy-san", I mumbled to myself.  
_"I'm sorry Italy."_

"Japan!"

I looked up at the sound of my name and saw Germany standing with America just outside the conference room, holding the door open. Germany tried to look comforting as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Ve strong Kiku", he said, using my regular name. "We'll have the old Italy vack, I promise."

I tried to smile at him, and at America, who seemed to be back to normal, swallowing a few burgers as he nodded as well.

"Very well", I said walking into the room, which was already filled with many familiar countries, both allies and enemies.

On one side of the room, France and England were arguing over something as usual. Russia sat quietly and innocently as he watched those two argue. China was usually late to these meetings since I didn't see him. A few of our allies, the Netherlands, Switzerland, and several others sat near the two arguing European countries as well.

In the middle, there was Austria, whom I have never seen at these meetings, sitting quietly by himself with his eyes closed. Near him were a few other important looking countries.

"Austria and those other countries are here to decide whether to stay neutral in the war or join sides", Germany suddenly whispered behind me. "It would be best to convince them to either join our side or stay enemies with our enemies."

"Germany-san, there really is going to be a world war, isn't there?"

He sighed and nodded. "I'm afraid so, and this is one war we can not afford to lose. We must beware not to underestimate the power of this new-"

"Excuse me", a cold, but familiar voice suddenly interrupted. "You two are blocking my way."

Standing with his arms folded was Italy. I nearly was about to call him Feliciano, his regular name. We normally didn't call each other that name under any circumstances, unless the countries were close together...wait, what? I mean, we weren't close close, but he was my ally. Nothing more, right? Psh!

"Italy", Germany breathed sounding relieved. There was an awkward pause in between. "How are you my friend?"

The pasta loving boy looked behind and around him when Germany asked this question.

"I was talking to you", Germany said.

"Cut the bull shit out."

Hearing this come from Italy was like a stab in the throat. Even Germany looked very aback taken by his answer. Italy NEVER talked like that, especially to us before! He must have been joking, I hoped.

"Italy-san", I decided to try to talk to him. "It's so nice to see you after all this-"

He walked past us instantly. I nearly collapsed again as I felt another pain in my heart.

"Who were you talking to Italy?" a young boy's voice said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a young boy and America's brother, Canada, running over to Italy. They looked worried as Italy put on his cheery smile for them (and not us) and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, no one. No one of importance", he said loudly enough to hear. "When does this meeting start Canada?"

"In a few minutes", Canada said. "If they bother you at all next time, call us and we will take care of them for you."

"Thank you my _best friends_!" Italy wrapped his arms around the two nation's necks as he empathized the word "best friends".

I decided to walk away at this point, going to my seat next to England, who was still arguing with France. I continually kept my eye on the Italian nation, who stayed extremely close to Canada especially, making my blood boil. How extremely inappropriate!

"This meeting will now start", Austria said in a dull voice. "_Nova Italia_, the side that declared the war. Is there anything you will like to say?"

"Indeed we would", Canada said coolly.

"Hear hear!" the young boy that was getting on my nerves shouted as the other nations on their side clapped and cheered slightly.

"The matter may seem insignificant to most recognized countries", Canada said smoothly. I noticed at this point, he made eye contact with America before smirking and looking to the audience in the middle. "Independence is NOTHING in our cases. What good is having freedom when no other country would acknowledge you?"

The neutral countries began murmuring at this statement.

"In this war, our goal is to be recognized!" he said in a strong voice, which I never heard from him before. "We will fight till we get what all of us wants, which is the one thing we all have in common..._revenge_."

This caused an instant uproar between nations. America and England had stood up. Russia and China were also on their feet as well. Just to be safe, I gripped the handle of my katana I always kept with me.

I noticed Italy with a strange smile on his face, which was more like a smirk. I have never seen this expression on him before, but I wasn't liking it at all. Those monsters were changing him! They were turning him more against us!

America instantly tackled Canada to the ground, but his brother was stronger than he had looked as he flipped his over and made him bang onto the floor loudly. England immediately began to take action along with the countries from the enemies' side. Even the little boy with Italy had jumped onto top of France's back when he wasn't looking, bringing him down. China took out his frying pan and starting defending himself from the smaller nations that were closing in on him. _A revolt..._

"ITALY!" America screamed as he wrestled his brother to the ground. "You can't seriously be on their side man! What will YOU hope to gain!"

Everyone in the room seemed to have froze at this question. I immediately looked at Italy, who remained in his seat calmly. He looked up and the both of us made eye contact for a while. I couldn't read his eyes as he continually searched mine.

A chuckle. A dark one at that.

"Maybe next time, you'll think before you kick your ally out of the team", Italy said in the most un-Italy like way, looking at everyone before turning to the nation on the floor. "In fact America, I'm getting my revenge right this minute."

It took a few seconds to understand what he when suddenly, Germany groans in pain, collapsing to the ground.

"Germany-san!" I yelled for my friend, running over to his side. He looked barely conscious. One of the strongest nations in the world was falling apart in front of me.

"Watashi ni hanasu!" I said desperately to my friend.  
_"Speak to me!"_

"That's right", Canada said darkly, pushing his brother off of him. "Germany is about to fall as we speak."

"But how- when did you-" Germany tried saying weakly. "I'm surrounded by my allied countries in Europe. How has no one detected any attacks?"

"Have you checked south recently?"

_Italy was exactly south of Germany._

* * *

_A revolt has broken out_

_Attack! Yell! Tackle! Shout!_

_The most unlikely of dangerous enemies in the end_

_turned out to be their dear old ex-friend_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Okay, so there will be a lot more to this story than just about Italy and Japan. Also, now I see that this story will most definitely NOT be 10 chapters only. Probably at 20 chapters the most. We'll see as I go along. Anyways, big plot twist in here!**

* * *

Japan's POV

I opened my mouth to speak.

"Italy wouldn't!" I yelled with confidence as my allies gasped, backing away from the Italian nation. That began to wither, however, when I looked at Italy, who kept his head down. "Italy-san? Please tell me you wouldn't do this to your friend", I said in a near whisper to him.

"I'm more powerful than I look", he said quietly, but dangerously. "No one should underestimate me."

Germany, though in pain, looked at him with widened eyes.

"Italy...", he said before cringing in pain again. I knelt frantically by his side as he said weakly,"Berlin is being attacked." (Berlin is the capital of Germany)

"This meeting is over", came Italy's sharp voice I barely recognized. That sweet smile of his...it seemed like it would be gone forever. That's how permanent the dark expression in his face looked.

"Matte!" I cried, but Italy ignored me as the rest of the nations (Nova Italia) followed him out the door.  
_"Wait!"_

"Hey!" America said pulling out his gun. "This meeting isn't over yet!" The rest of the nations started pulling out their weapons.

"Neither is the war you brat", was Canada's calm response to his brother before the doors closed, leaving everyone in a stunned state.

Austria, who seemed to be the only calm person in the room, stood up. Germany had finally stopped twitching in pain, meaning the attacks were over, but was still in a vulnerable state.

"I will join your side, depending on what I will gain after the war", Austria said haughtily. Behind him, some other nations such as Poland nodded their heads.

"Don't you see Mr. Austria?" England said "This isn't about gaining territory."

"Playing by the hard card, are they now?" Russia said a little dazed. "Either they end us or we end them."

"Well, I'll be the hero!" America said. "Here's the plan. Everyone backs me up, then I come in to save the day!"

I felt myself getting angrier by the minute. How dare they treat this like a game! England put his fingers on the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "It's all about you, isn't it? You'll just end up having diabetes in the few years and die from a heart attack from eating those repulsive burgers!"

"Hey!" America said, grabbing England by the front of his shirt. "Well at least I've won all of MY wars. I've always won wars since that 1776. Still feeling sore about that?"

"That is true", France said looking calm all of a sudden, as he watched the two argue.

England turned to him. "So you also think that, too?" he asked stiffly.

"Let me see, who lost the American Revolution and the War of 1812?" America stuck his tongue out.

"In actuality, you weren't even a nation yet! In fact, you were still part of me then!"

"Hey! You're just sore cause by the end of the 1800s, you were no longer the number one industrialized nation! Guess who sailed ahead by a lot? I'm number one!"

"Oh yeah? Well at least I don't declare war on other nations when my battleship sinks, just so I can blame them!" (England is referring to the Spanish-American War, in which America declared war on Spain, blaming them for the explosion of the U.S. battleship, the _Maine. _Years after the war, after a little investigation, evidence showed that it was most definitely not Spain's fault.)

"Tell me about it", Spain muttered out of nowhere.

America scoffed. "Are you still sore about that Spanish-American war? Jeez! That was an accident!"

"HEY! QUIT FIGHTING AMONGST OURSELVES!" Germany,who was suddenly energetic again, slammed his fists onto the table. "IF WE FIGHT OURSELVES, WE WILL BE THE ONE DESTROYED!"

"Canada is right!" England yelled at America. "You are a brat! We'll just see WHO wins this war!"

"England, you can't be serious...", Russia said.

"Oh yes I am!" he said getting up. "I'm joining _Nova Italia_! Farewell my no longer allies!"

"Go ahead!" America yelled. "See if I care! I can destroy you with my eyes closed!"

"Battle it out on water and we will see!" England responded, equally as pissed now. Stomping out of the room, he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

_Yet another ally has left the team_

_Apparently America has let off a bit too much steam_

_Digging up the past is not the most helpful_

_This war coming up might just be the most dreadful_


	9. Chapter 9

Japan's POV

"America-san", I spoke quietly since no one else said anything. "You do realize what you have just done?"

America didn't say anything back for once as he kept his eyes onto the floor. I'm not quite sure who the more powerful nation was between America and England, but they were both major powers in the world. Sending England to the other side could change the course of this war dramatically...

"Just vonderful", Germany said sarcastically, cursing in German after he said this. "Do you realize what you have just done? We could have easily beaten our enemies, but now that you-"

"Germany!" I interrupted. "No more arguments from this point on! Is that clear?"

Everyone in the room kept their eyes on the ground. Germany was the one to speak. "Japan is right everyone. Ve must not fight amongst ourselves and start to come up with plans of attack."

"I have a plan", America said as his eyes darkened. "_Attack_." He ran out of the room.

"America!" France called after him, running after the nation. This caused a stir up in the conference room with the nations who remained. Austria looked like he didn't care too much as he went to go sit by the piano by the- HEY! When did that get in here? All the other nations looked deeply concerned, probably for their safety. In this state, no one could be safe.

"Germany-san", I decided to start taking some action. "I'll send my soldier to Europe to help defend attacks from the enemies."

"No Japan. What about you?"

"My country is far safer all the way in the East. No enemy countries surrounds me, and I've got China to back me up", I explained. "Now that England is our enemy, Europe is practically going to be a mess. Even in North America, with America fighting his brother along with England..."

"That is all very true", Germany said thoughtfully as he turned to the chalkboard in the room. "We'll have to all divide and hopefully conquer...each nation will concentrate on attacking an enemy. Vill someone turn the radio so that we can hear the news?"

Spain went to go put on a radio, putting it onto an international news broadcast.

"Are you alright Germany-san? From the attack from before?" I asked hesitantly as he began working.

"Of course I am", he said. "A bit dizzy, that's all. Italy's attack was surprisingly efficient and effective. My troops did not see it coming at all, knowing how Italians usually are."

"I can't imagine how Italy was able to do that attack on you...and why he would do that?"

"Out of everyone in this room, he probably resented me the most", Germany said closing his eyes. "We were close, both as friends and living near each other geographically. I always yelled at him for messing up, because he did. I knew I was harsh at times, but I have never had a friend before I met him and you."

My heart suddenly felt slightly warmer. "F-F-Friend?"

"The three of us, together. Even after the war was over, we remained friends though we were defeated."

I closed my eyes and nodded slowly, feeling the katana handle in my hand._ Germany is right. We remained friends even when times became tough. This is tough times. I will make sure Italy remains my friend. I won't let anyone kill him, even if I have to surrender and do what Italians do: wave a white flag._

* * *

Italy's POV

"Let's have a toast to our new ally! England!" Canada said raising a glass.

"Cheers", England said politely, raising his cup before taking a small sip of it. "I must say I am most glad that you accepted me into your union."

"Without hesitation", Canada grinned. I smiled brightly as well, clinking my glass with Sealand's cup.

"Wooo! We are unbeatable!" he shouted, waving both his arms in the air. "I would also like to present a toast to Italy."

I looked up surprised. "Me?"

"For being able to attack one of our most powerful enemies, Germany", he said. My heart sunk slightly at the sound of my old friend's name. Honestly, I had no idea what I was doing. First, I was making pasta with these guys, next thing you know, we had to go to the stupid conference.

Out of all the people I had to run into before the conference, I had to run into Japan and Germany. I noticed Japan kept his eyes on me throughout the meeting, but I kept mine on my new friends. I was already angry that they didn't even bother to apologize to me and tried to talk as if nothing had happened. It hurt me so much to look at them with resentfulness, but they had it coming.

"To Italy!" Canada raised a glass. England followed politely. Sealand cheered along with most of the other countries. It was like a regular party. I haven't been to a celebration since...in forever. I always wanted to celebrate my birthday, but Japan always shut that idea down for some reason, even when I tried celebrating his. _Now I see he was just no fun!_

I excused myself as everyone started chattering and laughing with each other again. All I needed was a little time alone...

Stepping outside of the restaurant Canada was treating us to, I breathed in the fresh air that surrounded me. Canadian weather was nice, though it was a bit chilly. There were a lot of trees with frost on them where we were.

"Pardon me."

I turned around and saw that England had followed me out.

"England?"

"May I ask if there is anything troubling you?"

I tried smiling. "Oh, don't worry England. I'm just enjoying the nice weather here."

"Are you-"

"AH HA! FOUND THEM!"

A loud voice interrupted England as I began to panic a little in fear. England come over next to me, looking prepared to fight. Leaning against a tree, I saw America smirking, twirling a gun in his hands.

"Oh no! It's America!" I yelled panicking. "Go on England! Feed him a scone or something you have cooked!"

England glared at me annoyed before turning back to America. "What do you want, Alfred?" he hissed, using his normal name.

"Oh, I just decided to ambush you guys during your little celebration!" he said. "And it was my idea!"

Suddenly, other nations started coming out from behind the trees. I squinted slightly as I began to recognize them. Anger took over my fear as I reached for a rifle I now carried in place of my white flag.

Russia, China, France, and several other countries surrounded me and England. I, however, faced the one I wanted to hurt the most at the moment: Japan. He had no weapon on him, probably thinking that I would be easy to fight. However, I noticed Germany wasn't with them.

"Even though", England suddenly said under his breath, "you were able to break away from me and gain independence, I'm the one that taught you all that you know."

America's eyes looked sober for a moment before darkening. "That may be so, but I am stronger than you and I know it. Look around you! My allies are all surrounding you!"

I couldn't keep my eyes off of Japan, trying my best to glare at him. Instead of doing the same, he gave me a somber look, shaking his head slowly as I started to raise my rifle towards him.

"Italy-san", he said softly. "I'm so sorr-"

"Italy! England!"

I didn't turn when I heard Canada running over towards us as our enemies started to back up a little. Though they may outnumber us, we still had Canada and England, who were two of the cleverest military strategics in the world.

Looking at Japan, I started lowering my gun. But my expression didn't soften at all as all the other countries on his side raised their weapons.

"So begins", Canada said quietly, "the a world _war_ fought on my turf."

"_Attack_."

* * *

_A major battle is about to begin_

_Will Italy and England really fight against their former kin?_

_Darkness and hatred fills the young nation_

_What will save him from his heart mutation?_


	10. Chapter 10

3rd Person's POV

Hell broke out almost instantly as America and England fiercely battled each other. Most of the nations started getting in on the action as well. Canada immediately began battling with France while Russia, China, Spain, and their other allies began battling the rest of Nova Italia, including Sealand and other small nations as they fought dangerously close to a cliff edge.

"Shall I drop a bomb or two on London?" America said with his voice full of poison, as he pinned his opponent to the ground.

England narrowed his eyes, not showing his fear. "You wouldn't dare."

Suddenly, the American nation toppled backwards. "What the-", he muttered before looking up and gasped. He wasn't the only one surprised. Japan, too, gasped at the sudden attack Italy made against America. Never has he seen Italy this aggressive before.

England, though surprised by this action as well, took the opportunity to get back on his feet and pinned America to the ground.

"Look's who's in trouble now!" he sneered.

"I'm never in trouble! I'm the hero!"

"Do you surrender!"

"Never! The question is, do YOU surrender?!"

England blinked. "I'm the one on top of you!"

"Ha! That's where you're wrong! In some countries, I'm on top of you!"

"America-san! Do you require assistance?" Japan called to his fellow ally.

"No worries! I'm the hero!" America said bravely, still struggling to get England off of him.

Japan turned to see Italy, who kept his eyes on the ground. Not being able to take it anymore, the asian nation ran up to Italian and began shaking him fiercely by the front of his shirt.

"Where's the Italy-san I know?" he cried desperately, trying look into his eyes for an signs of his old friend.

Italy didn't reply and refused to look at the Japan. Meanwhile, Russia and China were holding off the nations pretty well, but couldn't seem to find a way to end the draw. France and Canada were, too, battling fiercely. However, though France was physically stronger, Canada was more strategic and clever.

"America!" France yelled as he dodged another attack from Canada. "We are to the point where a stalemate would be appropriate to determine!"

"Keep attacking!" the aggressive nation yelled back as he pushed England off of him before jumping to his feet. "We are not backing down!"

"Neither are we!" Canada yelled.

Russia bent down and was breathing hard as he prepared himself for another round of attacks. "Va, I shall continue fighting to the best of my abilities!" he said before jumping into battle mode again.

"HALT!"

All the countries instantly stopped what they were doing: England was on top of America, who was on his back. China paused just as he was about to hit one of the small nations with his frying pan. France had Canada in a headlock. Russia was being ganged up against a bunch of smaller countries, though he wasn't the least bit harm by any of them.

Japan was still holding to the front of Italy's jacket, his eyes never leaving him as the Italian looked down. His face was so close to his right now...a faint blush could be seen on Japan's face.

"Austria, sir?" America said, shocked to see the musical nation here.

"Why America, I wasn't sure if you heard the news yet", he replied coolly.

"What news?"

"Oh, your boss, or as you call it 'president', has granted permission to use the powerful atomic bombs."

America's jaw flew open. "What? Since when? I never got the memo!"

"So anyways", Austria chuckled. "I took the liberty of bringing it here for you." He took out a regular looking, ball-shaped black bomb. America froze as he saw probably the most powerful weapon that he had ever regret using. He had threatened to use it, yes. But he never meant to use them under any circumstance. All the other countries were suddenly alert.

"Any orders America to throw it to a country, such as the newest member of Nova Italia?" Austria said looking at England, who turned pale. "Or perhaps-"

"Put the bomb down." Canada had take out his strongest rifle and was pointing it at Austria. "Put it down."

"You have some nerve", Austria said stiffly. "Very well, if you do wish for me to put it down, I will-"

The nation was suddenly pushed on accident by Russia, who had tripped over one of the small nations as China tried to defend himself from the many that was attacking him. Though the small nations themselves were weak, when united, they were strong.

At the same time, France got knocked over by America, who was attempting to catch the flying bomb in the air but failed. Instead, it went past his hand and soared slowly in the air towards Japan and Italy.

Italy's eyes widened in fear and instantly pushed Japan as far as he could. The asian country was knocked hard into the ground, but his eyes watered into tears almost instantly as he saw the bomb make contact with the Italian nation.

BOOOOOOM!

The power was so immense that all the nations were pushed onto the ground by the force. However, it caused Italy to fly backwards, pushing him right over the edge of the nearby cliff. Everyone watched this in horror.

"No!" America cried.

"Non!" France gasped.

"Het!" Russia yelled.

"No!" Canada cried louder than his brother.

"Nooo!" Sealand cried into his hands.

"ITALY!" Japan screamed the loudest of them all, but his love was gone.

* * *

_A war has broken out_

_A nation will usually fall, no doubt_

_But who would have thought it would have been Italy?_

_Did he truly leave this world feeling bitterly?_

* * *

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

* * *

Italy's POV

I groaned in pain as I opened my eyes slowly, remembering every single thing that had just happened.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I will just like to point out that anything that has to do with history and not contemporary is actually historically true. The nations rants and such are actually all historically true (I looked them up and plus I'm learning about it now in school). I just think its funnier and cute when the nations talk about these things considering they all have personality.**

* * *

Japan's POV

I fell down to my knees, shaking hysterically. Normally, this would be considered inappropriate in my culture, but I didn't care anymore. Italy was gone! He was gone!

That stupid weapon. When it hit me, it hurt. A LOT. Now, it has killed a country, the one country that I actually loved and care for besides China, who was my older brother. I know I'm usually emotionally stifled, but I felt my emotions change over the past few days. Ever since I made that stupid mistake of not trusting my own ally...

I pounded my fist to the ground, which was not such a smart thing, considering it hurt a lot.

"Japan! Calm down man!" I heard America's voice. Suddenly, I felt a large pair of hands trying to keep me still. When I finally looked up, I saw that Russia, who was normally the calmer one in battles, had a very worried look on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I was still shaking as I fell back onto the ground again, hugging my knees to my chest. "No one touch me", I said low and dangerously. I saw the countries that were surrounding looked scared and somewhat perplexed at my attitude. Only then did I notice that the enemy side was not here anymore.

"What happened to everyone else?"

America scratched his head. "Well, Russia was able to finally take down some of the smaller countries. It wasn't really much of a strong defeat, but my brother ended up calling for a retreat and everyone ran out quickly."

"I see", I said quietly.

"That was quite a battle, wasn't it?" France said combing some twigs out of his hair.

"This was almost as bad as the Battle of Stalingrad", Russia noted as he recalled one of the bloodiest battles there ever was during WWII.

"Probably worse", America said adjusting his glasses. "Is everyone here alright?"

"Si."

"Da."

I felt myself scoff. "Everyone except for Italy", I said with much bitterness in my voice. The nations all stared at me again.

"Right, that pasta guy", America said under his breath.

"Quit worrying about that nation", Austria suddenly said. "He was weak. He had it coming to him. Even if the bomb didn't destroy him today, he would still end up probably serving another country again. He truly is a weak little thing you know, especially since he had the nerve to break away from the Austro-Hungarian Empire back then..."

"Are you still sore about that?" France rolled his eyes. "I remember this clearly since I assisted him in that."

"I was one of the more powerful empires I'll have you know", Austria said, glaring at France. "Thanks to your country that started it all, all the nations that were held under my empire started getting these nasty ideas about overthrowing my rule!"

France smirked. "What can I say? I start trends."

"Hey! Listen up!" America said putting an end to the pointless conversation. "This is getting us nowhere but into more trouble! Look, we have to be on our feet in the next battles! This one obviously tells us that they are equally as strong as us! However, we have far superior weapons to them!"

Russia raised his hand. "I'm sorry, but may I ask something?"

"You just did."

"What will happen when the war is over?" he said ignoring America's reply. "What will become of either side? This battle has been one of the most destructive battles ever in history. Even if we win, we will have lost at least a couple billion people by then at this rate."

"We can't surrender!"

No one said anything, but they were thinking the same things. _Even if we win, we lose. The war isn't even over yet and I have lost. I lost Italy. He's gone..._

Without a word, I got up suddenly and started off into the woods by myself.

"Japan! Where are you going?" China asked sounding surprised.

I shrugged, not turning back.

"Watashi wa shiranai."  
_I don't know._

"You're not giving up now, are you?"

"Watashi wa shiranai."  
_I don't know._

"Hey! Wait up dude! You can't just leave!"

"Watashi wa shiranai."  
_I don't know._

I was lost in my own field of depression to even care about what they were shouting after me. Imagine how Germany will react once he hears the news. Imagine how the whole world will react once this news spread, which it will without a doubt.

Clenching my fists, I stopped walking, shutting my eyes tightly. _I wish this could all just be a dream...just let everything go away...I would give anything to see Italy-san again._

* * *

Italy's POV

"Ugh, hello?" I called out, only to hear my own echo in response. I guess I'm alone here.

I laid on my back, feeling too weak to get up. However, I could see clearly the sky above me, which could barely be seen from where I was. It was like in a narrow crack between the two extremely tall, steep cliffs. No way I could climb my way out of here...

However, with a little strength I did have, I lifted myself up so that I could at least see my surroundings.

I whimpered slightly, seeing how dark it was. I wish Japan were here so I could tug onto him, even though he always says its a violation of his privacy.

"I guess I'm alone now...", I whispered to myself. "All by myself..."

_Is no one going to come and help me? Does everyone think I'm gone for good?_

"PAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled as loud as I could. All I got was a louder echo in response, which nearly blew out my ear drums.

Now it was silent again.

"I'M ITALY!"

Another loud echo in response.

"I'M NOT WEAK!"

I smiled slightly to myself, despite the pain I felt all over my body.

"I'm not weak", I whispered to myself, before mustering up my courage and walking into the lighter part of the dark abyss.

* * *

_Japan is sad, but at least Italy is alright._

_Russia is concerned. America thinks they need to fight._

_China is worried. France is annoyed._

_Will their efforts prove to be null and void?_


	12. Chapter 12

3rd Person's POV

The end of South Italy's mouth curled into a smirk as he sensed his brother, still barely alive.

"Vat are you smirking about?" Germany snapped, noticing this. He got up to his feet and pointed his rifle towards the chained up Italian, who ignored this reaction.

"Seems like my brother had just gotten weaker", he said quietly, but deadly. "You see, as he loses power, I begin to gain. We are both still the same country, just divided into two."

Germany raised an eyebrow, glaring at the Italian. "Vat do you mean _weaker_?"

The country calmly shrugged. "Now, how am I to know that?" he said coolly. "You've chained me up in this medieval looking dungeon that apparently Greece had. You have many guards outside of my prison cell. And you are feeding me crappy English food." He smirked again. "Say, whatever happened to Mr. Britain? I've heard from the news he joined the other side?"

Germany scoffed as he walked out of the cell and slammed it shut. "That, is none of your business", he said firmly, leaving the disgraced Italian in the dark.

However, once Germany left, South Italy turned on the radio that they had provided for him and kept it on low volume.

"_Looks like what we have here is a close, close, close and costly battle...which was apparently won by the following major powers: America, France, Russia, Japan, and China. However, it was just mast destruction right there and then, which is definitely not beneficial for either sides. And it seems that a great tragedy has struck for Nova Italia. The loss of North Italy-"_

He turned the radio off at this and smirked to himself. "Dear brother...", he sighed. "You're only destroying yourself, making it easier for me to rule ALL of Italy by myself. I never thought that you would be the type to hold a grudge so badly. If only you saw the look on that stupid Japanese nation's face...you would have come crawling back to them."

South Italy laid on the ground and closed his eyes. "I know all your little secrets my brother."

* * *

_"-was hit by the destructive atomic bomb. His body fell into an abyss just near the battlefield. However, recent reports say that Nova Italia are now even more determined to fight on for their deceased friend. Many more reports about how one of the greatest powers in the world, Great Britain, had switched sides-"_

Germany was distraught as he listened to the news. It couldn't be true...it just couldn't!

Surely, Japan and the rest of the countries will come in through that door and say how it was just a hoax, a plain sick joke. He slammed his fists onto the table, making the whole room shake. _It had to be!_

_"-and apparently other countries like Estonia are thinking of joining Nova Italia- hold on, what? I'm getting a report now that...Japan has declared war on America-"_

Germany stood up at this as his eyes widened further. "Vat?" he breathed. "Japan, what is wrong with you?"

"GERMANY!"

China suddenly came running into the room, making Germany jump at little in surprise.

"GERMANY!" he said with his Chinese accent. "Japan- My brother declared war on him! I tried to talk to him-"

"China! Vat is happening?" Germany tried calming the Chinese down a little, though he wasn't sure he was too calm himself.

"Chaos", he said simply. "Japan blames America for the death of It-". He stopped there and swallowed hard.

"Nuclear weapon...", Germany closed his eyes, knowing that America was well known for having it. "Vut was it America's fault?"

China looked at his feet. "The weapon came from his nation, but his boss was the one that ordered for it. However, I don't think it was ever meant for...Italy. Austria...he brought it, tripped, and the bomb went flying in the air...I saw the whole thing take place."

"Isn't there anyway to talk Japan out of declaring war on America?"

China shook his head worriedly. "His mind is set on it."

"We better go talk to him", Germany said hurriedly. "Maybe if we could-"

"It's too late Germany", China said closing his eyes. "They are battling now."

* * *

Japan's heart darkened as he saw the American country standing before him. Though the country was usually emotionally stifled, Japan never felt so fierce and vengeful in his entire life.

"Uh, Japan?" France said nervously. He and the other countries were on the side of the battlefield, spectating nervously the tension between the Japanese and American nations. "Maybe you might want to not do something stupid like this?"

In response to this, Japan sent him a dark glare, which caused France to back up a little. America would have snickered at this, but was too focused on the nation before him. _Why on Earth did Japan want to finish him off? Weren't they on the same side?_

"Look, Japan", the American tried to reason. "Dude, this is totally not necessary-"

"It is necessary", he snapped, raising his katana.

"Japan, perhaps this isn't a good time to be battling our allies now, da?" Russia tried to intervene, but the asian country wasn't having it.

Japan looked at America accusingly. "YOU were the one with the weapon that caused my friend to die. Because of you, he's gone!"

"What!" America objected. "I admit, I did make the bomb, but I wasn't the one that set it off!"

"You self-centered country! You think I forgot about how you bombed my country?! I still have scars from that!"

"It wasn't my choice!"

"You could have prevented it!"

"We needed to win the war!"

"You invented it, am I right?" Japan seethed. "You just cared about having the most destructive weapon in the world because you think you are the most powerful nation!"

"Hey! Watch it dude! I can take you down easily, especially on your own! You may have an outstanding navy, but on land, you are no match for me! Especially on American soil, where I have fought to gain my own independence!"

Japan paused for a moment, racking up his brain. He knew that America was indeed very powerful on land. Even that country's navy was powerful, maybe almost as good as England's. He didn't want to admit it, but he has never truly won against America in the past.

Ever since the Meiji Restoration, when America himself came over to Japan to wake him from his isolation, Japan had always seen America as one of the most powerful nations in the world. America, for a long time, had been number one in industrialization and certainly had a clean, all-win military record.

Looking towards the ground, Japan felt himself lower his katana slightly. America looked a little more relaxed at this, but for that split second, Japan struck forward unexpectedly. Luckily, America dodged him in time.

"America!" France said worriedly.

"Japan!" China called out to his younger brother as he came running towards the battlefield.

Japan turned his head for a moment, which was his mistake. America immediately used this to tackle Japan to the ground and pin him in place. With the nation on top of him, Japan couldn't move a muscle as he struggled against his opponent's strength. Though America had him down, Japan was putting up a good fight, not that he needed it.

"Japan! America!" Germany yelled at both nations, making them stop. He and China immediately went over to the two nations and pulled them apart roughly. "This is no time to fight with each other! We will only lose at this rate!"

America pouted and pointed at Japan. "He started it dude! He thinks its my fault Italy's dead!"

Germany heart sunk for a moment. _So it is true..._

"Vell, it doesn't matter. Time is ticking. It's only a matter of time before the opposing side plans another attack. Ve must be more alert and ready. Spain and Estonia are in battle against Switzerland and Denmark now! You guys must start to shape up and be ready for your battle when times comes!"

With a huff, he walked away, with France and Russia following him. China walked over to Japan's side.

"My, you are all dirty and bruised. What happened to your passiveness?" he said softly.

Japan looked onto the floor, where his katana laid. "I cannot simply leave the death of Italy-san as it is", he said quietly. "A lethal weapon such as nuclear..."

"You're right."

Japan turned to the American, who was smiling slightly, laying on the ground (also covered in bruises).

"Nuclear weapons can and will cause mass destruction, but in the world we live in, it's how countries are recognized as being powerful. I never made up the rule, and if it were up to me, I'd ban them."

"So why don't you just get rid of the ones in your country?"

"Not my choice, honestly. Besides, I'm not the only one that has nuclear weapon. Commie (Russia) over there has tons of them. Along with England, France, and even your brother China."

Japan's eyes soften as he looked to his older brother, who nodded his head.

"Japan, you can't control what the world has become today", China said softly. "At this point, winning and losing wars could mean the difference between life and death. With the weapons and technology we have, a war could cost the life of several nations now."

"Yeah, and we have to win. Even though Italy was on the other side", America continued, "I'm sure he wouldn't want you dead. We will fight in honor of that dude." He tried smiling slightly.

_"Hai, indeed"_, Japan said softly, looking over at the flowery meadow just past what had just been the battlefield.

* * *

Tensions arise between allied nations

Battles are also being fought at various locations

Will Italy be alright?

Will Japan ever reunite with his shining light?


	13. Chapter 13

Italy's POV

"Pasta...pasta...pasta...", I tried singing weakly to myself to lift my spirits, not that I had any left.

Where was Germany's yelling and scariness when you needed it? That would be the only thing that would get me to run as fast as I could in fear. Heck, any army that was about to attack me now, I would run away or wave a white flag.

I felt myself softening up a little as I continually walked slowly down the dark canyon. Little light shone here and there, but that didn't stop me from being a scared weenie.

Actually, I was more terrified at myself as I remembered what I had done. I attacked Germany. I aided in attacking America. But most of all, I hurt Japan. I saw it in his eyes when he grabbed the front of my shirt and shook me. Usually emotionally stifled, even Japan showed me how hurt he was.

This made me even more determined to keep going forward as I grabbed the front of my stomach tighter. Blood continued to seep onto my hand, but as long as I could last till I found a way to get out of here, I didn't care.

I lifted my arm to my mouth as I coughed violently.

There was blood on my arm.

* * *

3rd POV

_"...and that's another win for Nova Italia. I heard that those guys didn't even give Spain a fighting chance! I believe Estonia also lost in a close battle against Denmark...no news yet about the major powers-"_

Germany sighed and turned the radio off.

"_Verdammt_", he cursed in German.

"What can we do?" China asked softly, playing with his fingers. "We are losing more than we are winning."

Russia looked up. "But we have won only all the major battles while they win such insignificant ones."

"A loss is a loss Russia, but you're right", Germany put his head into his hands. "We need to come up with a plan."

America crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "No kidding, Captain Obvious!" he said, back to his old self. "I have a plan that is guaranteed to succeed: Germany and Russia can back me up. China and everyone else backs me up as well."

"And you, America?" France asked with an annoyed tone.

"I'll do what I always do best! And that means-"

Everyone cut him off in mid-sentence. "-you're the hero", they all finished for him sarcastically.

"What, you got any better ideas?" America said, feeling insulted.

"I guess we will have to just do it based on geography", France said rationally. "America will take Canada, Germany and I will take Britain, China and Russia can take any of the smaller countries, and Japan can take care of anything in the Pacific."

"Speaking of Japan...where is he?" China suddenly said sitting up. "I haven't seen him for a while now."

"He excused himself for a minute about twenty minutes ago", Germany said. "Vhere could he be?"

Suddenly, the fax machine made a "beep" sound as a paper printed from it.

Germany was the one that got up to go get it. However, the minute he took the paper from the machine, his face turned paled as it did when he saw the declaration of war that time.

"Germany, what is it?" America said, getting up.

_"Dear Enemies, we have captured Japan and we don't plan on returning him to you. We shall have a final battle that will determine the result of this war. Since you have taken out one of our's, we feel it only fair to take one of your's. Prepare yourselves."_

"NO!" China and America stood up at this.

"Really now", Russia said calmly. "Those countries sure know how to hold a grudge, da?"

America rolled his eyes. "And this is coming from YOU 'commie'!" **  
**

"It's true. I basically hold a grudge against everyone in this room", Russia said as his aura darkened. France whimpered slightly at this in fright.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!" Germany slammed his fists on the table. "WE MUST READY OURSELVES! LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO ENGLAND! AND NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO JAPAN!"

"Look what happened to Italy", China said more quietly.

"Exactly!" Germany slammed his fists on the table, making all the countries in the room jump in the air. "We must unite together to win! We must fight our hardest, no matter what!"

"Hear! Hear!" America said in agreement.

"Da!" Russia said as well.

"Shi-de!" China shouted.

"Oui!" France said, getting out of his chair.

* * *

_(meanwhile with Nova Italia...)_

"Okay everyone", Canada said to the nations. "This is it. This is what we have been waiting for! We've worked hard and won battles together. Now, it's time to pay it all off. We will win!" The nations cheered. They had all gathered in Canada's territory again and were in a cozy, large cabin in the woods.

"Right you are!" Britain approved as the nations shook each other's hands and patted each other on the back. The recent wins seemed to really uplift everyone's spirits...maybe except for one.

Sealand remained sitting in the corner by himself, looking down at the ground. His best friend, though it was for a short time, was gone. Nobody seemed to care anymore about Italy. For goodness sake, this whole alliance was named after Italy!

"Hey ol'chap", Britain said to Denmark, which Sealand clearly heard. "Who is that small boy sitting by himself?"

He snapped. Sealand snapped at last at this.

"That's it!" he shouted, making all the nations turn to him. "This 'small boy' is named Sealand! Need me to spell it for you Britain? S-E-A-L-A-N-D!"

The young boy stomped towards the older country and glared up at him, crossing his arms.

"Remember me Britain? Remember that old, abandoned fort you left out in the sea during World War II? Of course you wouldn't! All you ever cared about was your other colonies you had all over the world! All you do is bully any country that is weaker than you- you coward!"

"Sealand!" Canada gasped at this uncharacteristic nation. He started to stutter like he used again."P-Please calm down!"

"Besides, if everyone's purpose for winning this war is for themselves, then my sole purpose was to defeat Britain! But I can't now, can I? In the end, what will I gain?! I already lost one of my only friends whom no one seems to care about anymore!"

"Pipe down you little boy-", Britain started to say, but Sealand slapped him across the face the way a child would to their older siblings for not doing something they wanted. The elder country held his face in shock along with all the nations in the room.

"You stupid imperialist! That's basically what made you up! I'm sure everyone in this room holds a grudge against you one way or another!" the young boy stomped his foot onto the ground. "And also, your cooking stinks! I'm out of here!"

"Sealand!" Canada called out and ran after the boy, but he was too late. The young boy was already out there somewhere, nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Japan's POV

Ugh, where am I? All I remember doing was telling Germany that I needed to use the restroom, but honestly, I just needed some time to myself. Then, I got hit hard in the back of my head, and I'm all tied up out here against this tree.

The woods looked familiar...this must be Canada's territory. I recognized the weather and environment from that battle when we lost...Italy.

"What a stupid war", I said to myself. I didn't even have the will to fight anymore. We will just end up destroying each nation little by little until everyone on the Earth is disintegrated. It's a dark way of looking at things, but that's the positive from what I could see.

Suddenly, a young boy ran past where I was out of nowhere.

"Excuse me! Please help me!" I called out to him. To my relief, he stopped. That's when I recognized him...sort of. He was wearing a sailor's outfit. It was that little boy talking to Italy during that conference, his new "best friend". Please, I'm not jealous at all.

"Arigatō", I said when he started untying my ropes. "I am most grateful."  
_"Thank you"._

"Whatever", he said quietly. I noticed his face was a mess. His eyes looked puffy and red from crying.

"Gomen", I said softly once I was free. "But what is your name?"  
_"Sorry."_

"Sealand, that abandoned fort that Britain left out to rot", he muttered bitterly. "And an ex-member of Nova Italia."

"Ex?"

"You know, as in ex-boyfriend, exit...means 'no more'."

I rolled my eyes. "I know what it means, but I was wondering why you are no longer a part of Nova Italia."

"There's no point anymore. This war is pointless, everyone is pointless!" he said loudly. "You don't know who your friends are anymore! Everyone you love will eventually...go. One of my only friends is gone..."

I sighed, sitting down next to him. "I know what you mean. Someone I loved is now...gone", I said to him.

"Italy is not gone", a voice suddenly said behind us.

Me and Sealand turned around and I gasped.

"Russia-san?"

"Da. Vodka anyone?"

* * *

_The war is about to end_

_All the nations are ready to attack and fend_

_Will nothing prevent this from breaking out?_

_That is a really big doubt._


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so this chapter might be a little confusing if you don't know your countries, but I did some research and I'm pretty sure I know which countries are friends or enemies with which ones. But you'll just see!**

* * *

Japan's POV

"Russia-san?" I repeated at the larger country, wearing his usual scarf and trench coat.

"Da, want some vodka?" he said again. I noticed Sealand whimpering slightly, probably cause Mr. Russia can be quite...intimidating at times. Secretly, I'm sure everyone fears him one way or another. Ever since the Russo-Japanese War, lets just say that I try my best not to show my fearfulness of him when a big tsunami struck me 18 years after the war. (People called this Russia's curse on Japan.)

"What did you mean", I started saying, ignoring his offer of vodka, "when you said Italy is still alive?"

"Oh, well I paid a small visit to Italy's brother. I simply threatened him and he spilt all his secrets, including some unnecessary ones I did not need to know about", Russia said with his usual child-like smile.

I laughed nervously at this, but my heart felt lighter. "Italy-san is alive after all...", I whispered. For the first time, I felt as though I could actually smile, but held it back. I still wouldn't be certain of this until I see Italy with my own eyes.

"Da, so let's go back Japan", Russia said. "And you can bring your little friend along as well."

He started walked in the direction he came from, but paused when I didn't follow him. I kept my eyes on the ground as I played with my fingers.

"Japan? Aren't you coming?"

For the first time in a while, I looked up and smiled confidently at the larger country.

"No", I simply said.

* * *

3rd POV

_(Meanwhile with Nova Italia...)_

Everyone remained silent right after Sealand stormed out the door. Even Britain looked after him in awe that the young country that no one even knew _was_ a country stood up to him like that.

Canada, however, hung his head down low. Sealand had been his best friend up to that point. Inside, he was actually slowly forming back into the weaker and invisible push over of a country he used to be as he sadly thought about Italy. However, he couldn't let this show at all, being the leader of _Nova Italia_.

All of a sudden, a single gun shot rang out, making everyone jump up in the air.

"Switzerland!" Denmark said in surprise at the blonde country. Everyone was indeed surprised at the fact that the always-neutral country decided to join the war after all. Then again, pretty much EVERY country in the world was involved in the war at this point.

Switzerland sneered at all the countries. "This is ridiculous! This is why I don't fight in wars. They cost a lot of money and even you lose, they cost even more money!"

"What are you saying Swiss?" Belgium asked worriedly.

"That young one was right! In the end, what will we all have to gain?"

Everyone silently pondered over this, keeping their heads down. Switzerland started walking out the door.

"Brother! Where are you going?" his young sister Lichtenstein cried, running over to him. "I'm coming with you then!"

Switzerland scoffed. "Fine then, you may come along."

"What!" Belgium started to panic slightly at this. "Wait! You can't just leave!"

"If I'm going to join a side, perhaps the opposing side will be more beneficial for us", Switzerland said before turning to his sister. "Come on now, we can now fight along side with Austria." His sister nodded and went after him as all of _Nova Italia_ stared after them.

Ukraine started crying. "I'm going too! I can't stand to fight my brother Russia! Even if I'm in a depression, it's not worth it if I must kill him!" She too, ran out the door, her big breast noticeably bouncing loudly as she cried as well.

Denmark slammed his fists onto the table. "Damn it! At this rate, we will fall apart before the last battle!"

Though everyone remained silence, they all agreed. Everyone in the room: Canada, Britain, Denmark, Finland, Egypt, Cuba, Belgium, Poland, Norway, Iceland, and some other countries all thought about the battle ahead...

* * *

_(Meanwhile with the other side...)_

"Where's big brother?!" Belarus hissed at the countries.

"D-Dude! He just went to get Japan!" America stuttered out. Apparently, everyone in that room was deathly afraid of Belarus, Russia's crazy younger sister.

The three Baltic countries shivered in fear, but not at Belarus. Instead, they thought about what Russia would do to him later. Russia was also scared of Belarus, and would take out his annoyance and anger out on them.

Estonia suddenly stood up straight. "You know what?" he said to the three countries. "Now is our chance! If we join _Nova Italia_ and win, Russia would have no choice but to look up to us. We will be free of him forever!"

Latvia and Lithuania both nodded in agreement. "Yeah!" Latvia said. "I'm sick of not growing because he keeps pushing my head down!"

Lithuania nodded. "Let's do it!" he said, thinking of his friend Poland, whom had tried to get him to join _Nova Italia _earlier.

"Woah, slow down dudes!" America suddenly said. "What the hell?"

"You heard! And you may tell Russia he can kiss his Baltic countries GOOD-BYE!" Latvia said, suddenly feeling a lot braver than usual as the three of them walked proudly out of there.

"Vait!" Germany started to call after them, but sighed. "It's no use. We will ve the ones that fall apart in the end."

Sweden got up. "I can't fight against them", he said closing his eyes. "Not if I must fight...Estonia." The two countries were always close together and were in fact, best friends. "Also, my 'wife' Finland is with _Nova Italia_. I'm sorry, but I can't!" He then ran out of the room.

"Really now", France sighed in frustration. "Everyone keeps switching sides. It's too hard to keep track. Maybe we should have a team uniform that I can design!" he said. "How bout something light, a design I would called 'Adam and Eve'?"

"NO!" all the countries shouted at him.

Meanwhile, Greece (who was sleeping most of the time until now) and Turkey were both arguing like usual.

"Everyone likes me better than you!" Turkey shouted.

"No, they like me better", Greece said in his low voice.

"Hey!" China yelled. "Will you guys keep it down aru?"

"No!" Turkey growled. "I ain't going to be on the same team as Greece! I'm going over to _Nova Italia_ myself!"

"Be my guest", Greece narrowed his eyes at the countries.

Germany slammed his fists on the table, making everyone in the room jump slightly in the air. "Look! We are getting nowhere with this! By holding personal grudges against each other, our team will fall apart at this rate and we will have no chance against our enemy!"

Austria nodded. "He's right. I will now show my anger and disgust will all of you by playing the piano." He slammed a very low, thundering key, making everyone jump up again.

America crossed his arms. "Come on everyone! We can still kick their ass if we actually cooperate with each other!"

Germany looked at the country in surprise. "Why, thank you America", he said.

"Yup! Of course, with the hero in charge, which is me, WE WILL WIN!"

Everyone groaned as America got into one of his hero and global warming speeches.

* * *

_Alliances are falling as a faster rate_

_What will be the ultimate fate?_

_Which side will come out victorious in the end?_

_And what about Italy, how will he fend?_


	15. Chapter 15

3rd Person's POV

Russia looked at the Asian country in surprise, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"If Italy is indeed alive, won't he be horrified that we are still at war?" Japan answered, smiling before frowning and looking down again. "What good has this war done for us so far?"

Russia and Sealand didn't say anything at this.

All of a sudden, Russia gave a small groan and he collapsed to the ground, clutching his chest. Japan, though he was still slightly afraid of this big man, ran over to him. "Mr. Russia-san!" he said in panic.

"M-Moscow is being attacked", he blinked several times. "Baltic countries...Poland...Finland...attacking...need vodka..."

Japan rolled his eyes at this, but never the less tried to help the country up. "Do you think you can hold them off?" he asked Russia in concern, thinking quickly.

"Da, perhaps. But my military is not as strong as yours Japan. At this rate, another revolution may occur if we can't defend ourselves", Russia said, recovering slowly. For a strong looking nation, he appeared weak at this point. Sealand backed up a little, not knowing what to do as his eyes widened slightly at this sight.

To Japan's surprise, Russia sniffled slightly, no signs of tears on his face though. "Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia have escaped from my house", he said. "However, my big sister, Ukraine, has come back. She cannot fight, but she's helping in defending me."

Suddenly, Russia was able to stand up straight without needing Japan to support him upright.

"Russia-san?"

"The final battle is beginning", the vodka-loving country said with a smile as his aura darkened around him. "Everyone is going to be involved, whether they want to or not."

* * *

Germany grabbed his gun as he looked at his ready troops to begin marching.

"Come on troops! This is for everything! Either ve win or lose everything!" he yelled to them.

The tanks and u-boats were all prepared...

* * *

America dug out an old, familiar rifle from his abandoned attic. The rifle was an old model he had used all the way back in 1776...the one he pointed at Britain back then.

"My old friend", he closed his eyes. "This is the rifle I had in the beginning when I defeated you and gained my independence. Now, I'm going to use this to defeat you in the end."

He ran out of the room quickly with the rifle to get to the military base quickly. A single tear ran from the corner of his eyes.

* * *

France was in his wardrobe, trying to pick out a "stylish" military outfit as the French Armed Forced waited for him patiently outside.

He sighed as he recalled bad memories of the French Revolution, the worst being the Reign of Terror. That was one of the bloodiest events in French history. It was enough to make him shudder.

Closing his eyes, he took out his fencing sword and held it high in the air.

"I will not be defeated!" he valiantly said.

* * *

China tapped his wok (frying pan) over at Red Cliffs with his military.

"My fortune cookie better be right about winning against my enemies", he muttered to himself, eating a wanton. He looked a little messier than usual, but perhaps he was just concerned for his younger brother.

"Aru, I hope you are well...Japan."

* * *

Even other countries like Ukraine had themselves a weapon prepared. She had a pitchfork as she looked sadly at it, thinking how she would be using it for something other than farming.

Switzerland carried his usual gun as his sister, Lichtenstein, stayed behind him. He never missed his target.

Austria crossed his arms and leaned against his piano, closing his eyes and thinking of events to come.

Even Greece seemed pretty alert when usually at this time, he would be asleep.

Every country country was more than prepared, looking at each in the eye and nodding, signaling that it was time to move out to the front.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Nova Italia..._**

* * *

Canada was looking over his hockey stick, but he couldn't focus too well. How could he kill any of them? How could he kill his own brother, America? Sure, he was a jerk at times, but he was still a relative. How could he kill his other once-close relative, France? In fact, how can he kill ANY of them?

He was Canada, the brilliant but invisible country. No one knew who he was, which is all the more reason to be doing this war. However, at what cost would it be in the end? His only two best friends, Italy and Sealand, were not with him anymore.

He sighed in despair and clutched his hockey stick closer to him.

"There'e no turning back now", he whispered to himself.

* * *

Britain threw a cloak over himself as he took out an ancient-looking book from under his bed. His black magic, along with his air force, will surely bring about a victory. But is that what he really wanted.

"What I would give", he said quietly to himself, "to hold little America on my shoulders for one last time..."

He shook his head at the thought of missing that young country. They were enemies once again, just like in the past. Also, he was against old "Frog Face". That's what they get for saying his cooking was dreadful!

He sat in a chair and put his head in his hands, feeling more tired and anxious than ever.

"Damn them...", he muttered. "Damn this war!"

Though they may be bitter rivals, Britain has had quite a few memories with all of them: America, France, China, Japan, and maybe even Russia.

"I'm the United bloody Kingdom!" he said lowly to himself. "I cannot show them any signs of weakness!"

He stood up, looking more ready than ever. "Come now, Belgium!" he called over to his closest ally. "Let's show those bloody wankers they cannot mess with us". The girl, slightly surprised by his sudden attitude, nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Will we have a chance?" Lithuania said in concern to Estonia, who was sipping his tea.

"Look here", he said reasonably. "We've already broken into Russia's borders and reached the capital. The only thing that prevented us from doing further damage was his sister, Ukraine."

Latvia was shaking slightly. "Also, Belarus appeared out of nowhere!"

"Well, we've broken free of the Russian Confederation. And now, we will show him and the rest of his allies what happens when you mess with us!" Estonia said confidently.

Lithuania sighed and nodded. "I'm in agreement to that, but I just wish we didn't have to attack Mr. America..." he recalled how he used to work under the more generous man.

Estonia put a hand on his shoulder. "We must if necessary..."

The three Baltic countries started walking towards the front, where the final battle would occur...

* * *

"Hey, hey mama. Hey, hey papa...", Italy sang quietly to himself the song Japan had taught to him.

Totally not suspicious to Italy at all, there was a very conveniently built staircase that led him out of the dark abyss. He walked up it without any question or hesitation at all. However, he could feel himself weakening with every step he took.

Coughing again, he felt more blood come out as he became light headed and dizzy again. At last, he fell to the ground.

Suddenly, he began to feel the earth shaking and heard someone singing...someone very familiar to him.

"_-Heaven can be like this-_

_The cooks are French_  
_The police are British_  
_The mechanics are German_  
_The bankers are Swiss_  
_And the lovers are Italian!"_

Before blacking out completely, Italy smiled and whispered, "Grandpa Rome."

* * *

_It's time at last._

_Ignore your past._

_The time for the final battle is near._

_However, no countries are without fear._


End file.
